The Story Of Us
by The Not Normal One
Summary: Its a 3*07 fix-it. Sort of. Also, HEA. I promise! Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer!


**AN: I haven't written something for Arrow in a long while. And since i am binging it, _again,_ I thought why the hell not!**

 **No beta, so whatever is wrong with it, it's all on me. And now you can get on with it!**

* * *

For the last few days, life had thrown one curve-ball after another on Team Arrow, if you asked Felicity.

Roy thinking he killed Sara, and her almost proving it with all those evidences. She had been right, she was dangerous, even if she didn't mean to be. And today been just another one of those days.

She wasn't expecting Digg to just show up at her office and tell her how everything that was going on between her and Ray was affecting Oliver. How he was getting distracted while being on his night job. Although if you asked Felicity, even she wasn't sure what exactly _was_ going on between her and Ray.

Of course, Ray was a good-looking man and was one of the very few people who could keep up with her when she went on and on about tech or any other science-y stuff. He loved it, just like she did. But there had never been anything until tonight.

 _Tonight._

Tonight had been a lot for her. The dinner with Ray and their clients. Carrie and her weird obsession with Oliver, or technically Arrow. Roy and his on-going issues of what had happened while he was on mirakuru. It seemed as if none of them could catch a break.

Ray had just left after suddenly backing out of the kiss. She had no idea what had just happened. He had kissed her and she had kissed him back and it had felt nice. But she wasn't sure if there was anything else there between the two of them.

Like she said, it was _nice_. It wasn't passionate or an all-consuming kiss which made her toes curl like it did when Oliver had kissed her that one time in the hospital. Right before they broke up, or whatever it was that they did.

Did it count as a break up if you are not in a relationship with someone but you both (maybe) love each other?

Before she could start thinking about it again, she shook the thought out of her head. There had been enough thinking done on that particular topic, more times than necessary, or even healthy.

After she powered off her computers, Felicity packed up her bag and left her office. The trip down was short since she was using the executive elevator with no stops in between.

"Good Night Thomas." She said, waving at the guard as always since she had started leaving late at night, before when she become Oliver's EA and now the VP of Palmer Technologies.

"Oh! Good Night Ms. Smoak." He smiled and then continued. "It's been so long since Mr. Queen came by. It was good seeing him tonight." He said and that definitely got her attention.

Thomas didn't seem to notice that she had abruptly stopped in the middle of the lobby and was staring at him with wide eyes and kept talking, "but he left so quickly." He pondered for a moment before continuing with a smile, "He is a good man, Mr. Queen. Did not forget to ask about my Martha" he said, mentioning his wife.

But Felicity wasn't listening to all that. Her mind was stuck at Oliver being here tonight.

"Mr. Queen? You mean Oliver? Of course you mean Oliver, who else would it be. He was here? Tonight? When?" she kept firing questions and Thomas got confused.

"Did you not meet him? I thought he was here to see you. He just left, like maybe 15 minutes back. But he wasn't there for long. It was like he just went up the lift and then came back down. Is there a problem Ms. Smoak?"

"No. No Thomas, there is no problem. I will see you tomorrow. I have something to do tonight."

She ran towards the parking lot and got in her car. The whole time, on her way to the foundry, she kept thinking of what Oliver might have seen when he came up to her office, and it was eating her up from the insides.

She parked near the alley-way of Verdant's entrance and quickly punched in the code for the door to open the lair entrance.

The lights were still on so there was a possibility of _him_ being down there. Now that she was here, she had no idea what she was going to say to him.

What exactly was she going to do? Ask Oliver if he saw her and Ray kiss?

Slowly she walked down the stairs, but she couldn't see anyone. Although it wouldn't be a first for her to find Oliver sitting in some dark corner of their already dark lair.

Once she came down, she looked around and tried to hear if anyone was there but there was no sign of life. Suddenly her eyes went to the table in front of her that held most of their medical equipments and then to the ground where few of those equipments were laying around.

 _Yeah! He had definitely seen them._

She quickly went to her computers and pinged his phone to track his GPS and found him as well as Roy in Digg's house. And of course Digg and Lyla were there.

She breathed in relief. At least he wasn't out there, trying to catch some bad guys, putting his life at more risk than it already was now-a-days, in his present state of mind.

She contemplated what she should do next. Should she go over at Digg's and try to talk to Oliver? Or should she let it go and not talk about any of it like they always seemed to be doing these days?

She used to tell him about her days. And then he left for those five months to Lian Yu and she found herself talking to Digg. When he came back and the siege was over and Slade Wilson was behind bars, her and Oliver had started talking to each other again. Although, it was fair to say that, since she was the one doing most of the talking. She figured he liked it that way anyways.

After contemplating for a little while, she figured she would wait for him in the lair. For some reason she was pretty sure he would be spending the night here, instead of in the loft he shared with Thea.

And she was proven right when two hours into her waiting, she heard the lair entrance open, heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and a gravelly voice asking her;

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you?" she asked more than answering his question.

"Why were you waiting for me?" he asked again. His shoulders so stiff Felicity could almost see it.

"I needed to talk to you about something." She said slowly and saw his face go ashen white with every moment. She thought back for a second and bit her tongue, he was definitely thinking the worst of it.

"Me and Ray are not together." She quickly said and then clucked her mouth shut.

 _Way to go Felicity,_ she thought to herself.

"I know you saw me and Ray last night, at least I think you did, since you came to see me. Although, that is another question I wanted to ask, why did you come by the office? Did you need something? It couldn't be Arrow-related" she pondered for a moment, "I mean I think it wasn't since you didn't go out to patrol and also when I came here last night, the lair was empty and no one has been here since then except me …"

"Felicity" Oliver saying her name like that bought her back from the tangent she was currently on.

"Right! Sorry! So where was I? Yes, you came by, you saw us kissing, you left and then you came here and smashed few equipments, which I should remind you, are _not_ cheap to come by and we are not really high on the funding department. Anyways, that's not the point. God!" she took a deep breath.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Felicity. You are an able adult, you can do what you want to do in your life, You don't have to take me into consideration for what you are doing in your life," Oliver said as calmly as he could.

"I know I don't. I mean, I know you mean that but that doesn't mean that it wont happen or that I wont do it." She made a face and then looked at him. "What I mean is, I will always think about you. Coz frankly Oliver, there has been nothing in my life since that bullet ridden laptop for which I have not taken you into consideration." She finished.

"I don't want to hold you back like that Felicity. I didn't know I was doing that. I am sorry" he said after one long moment.

"It's not your fault. It's what people do when they are in love" she said and then immediately froze, they both did.

"Ummm … I mean!" she tried to come up with something but for the first time in forever her mind was blank, she had no idea what to say. And before she could babble her way out, Oliver stopped her.

"Don't … Don't say anything." He said and took a deep breath, his eyes downcast.

"I am tired" he finally whispered. So low, she almost missed it.

"Tir…" she started but he cut her off again.

"Just … Just let me finish. I am tired of pretending. Pretending that I don't care if you date someone else, or that I don't want you in my life. Pretending that I don't _love_ you. I am just so tired." Oliver said and Felicity was speechless.

"Because it kills me every time I see you with Ray, it kills me that _I_ am not there with you. And last night … last night when I finally got myself to walk up to you and tell you that I don't want us to be apart anymore … I …"

"You saw us kiss" she completed,

"Yes." He nodded. "And I knew I had lost the chance to have you back in my life. Because of course Ray is interested in you, what sane guy won't be? You are beautiful, and brilliant and only a fool like me would let you go. So I walked away. I couldn't see you after that and I just left."

"But then I come down the stairs and see you here and then you tell me you love me, and I can't stop myself anymore Felicity. I just can't.

"Because I love you too baby, so much. It physically hurts to be away from you, to not be able to touch you, or kiss you, or just hug you before I go out patrolling every night. And I want that. I want that so much." He said, looking into her eyes.

Felicity opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, then opened it again and then closed it. She kept looking at Oliver like he was an alien or whatever he was saying was completely foreign to her. And in a way it was, coz Felicity never thought she would ever hear him say this to her. Things like these just don't happen to girls like her. Nerdy blonde girls like her don't just get a guy like Oliver.

"You … You called me baby" she said after one whole minute of gaping at Oliver.

Oliver huffed out a laugh, shaking his head, his eyes shining with moisture and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Of all the things I said, that's what caught your attention?" he asked.

"No! I mean yes, I mean no!" taking a deep breath and a small mental pep-talk of 'get a grip' to herself, Felicity looked at him again.

"I just … I can't believe that you actually love me, because, come on! Look at you, and look at me. The date, where everything got blown, literally" she said making Oliver wince, "Sorry! I mean, even then I thought it was some dream, that you will wake up and think what the hell you were thinking or I will wake up and realize that it really was a dream and then the hospital thing happened and I just couldn't … And after Sara died, I lost all hope for anything. And now you are here, standing in front of me, and telling me that you love me and I am of course babbling. Why can I just not stop at one point, this is ridiculous …"

"Felicity …" he cut her off with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder and she sighed.

"I love you" he said simply, a low whisper, but she heard every word clearly.

The smile that slowly crept up on her face, she couldn't have stopped it, even if she tried.

"I love you too" she finally said, the smile was now a full blown grin and he had the same expression on his face, neither could stop it.

"Oh thank god!" was the last thing she heard before he swept her up in his arms and their lips were locked into an all-consuming kiss. A passion so raw, neither had ever felt it before, not that they were thinking about any of those things then.

Because for right now, all that mattered was that they were finally together and happy and neither planned on letting the other go for a very, _very,_ long time.

If ever.

* * *

 **AN: I was re-watching all the seasons, and came across this episode on Season 3. It breaks my heart every time I look at Oliver's face when he sees them kissing. It's just painful!**

 **So here you go! A fix-it! For the episode! For that season! For everything, basically!**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Please leave behind your words of appreciation/criticism. Both are much appreciated.**

 **Until then!**

 ***kiss kiss***  
 **S**


End file.
